Conventionally, an increase in processing power of computer systems may have ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. Generally, one response may have been to distribute processing requests across multiple nodes or devices. Typically, a distributed architecture may allow for more flexible configurations with respect to factors such as speed, bandwidth management, and other performance and reliability parameters.
Generally, a distributed architecture may allow multiple nodes to process incoming requests. Typically, different process requests may be handled by different nodes. Generally, there is an ongoing need to improve a manner in which nodes of a distributed architecture processes events.